Go Teen Writers Hunger Games
by BrickKeeper
Summary: The best of teen writerdom battle it out Hunger Games style. I, the gamesmaker, President, and commentator shall present this lovely event in prose form for your enjoyment.
1. Prologue

_Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, and all Districts, it is I, Caesar Flickerman, entertainer extraordinaire, and host of the HUNGER GAMES. Now, we have already had a wonderful few days of festivities preparing for the games, and now our tributes are on their stands, waiting for the horn to sound. Let's go to the Arena now, to await the start of the games._

The stiff mountain breeze wafted through the edge of the arena, where 24 tributes stood, awaiting the horn to sound. The Cornucopia sat in the middle of 24 podiums, extending in a ring around the metal structure. A metallic voice counted down the remaining thirty seconds till the bloodbath that was the Hunger Games commenced. Carissa, a District 12 tribute, glanced over at her former friend, Alexandria. They had been told to run away from the melee that would ensue as soon as the horn sounded, but the look in her fellow tribute's eyes spelled something different than running.

 _And, there's the horn! The Hunger Games have commenced, and already we see what looks to be an excellent fight at the Cornucopia. Now, District 12 tribute Carissa has already left the area, a wise, but dangerous move. Oh look! Zara (District 9), Tori (District 2), Ally (District 4), Lexi (District 5), Samantha (District 4), Avery (District 6), Chard (District 7), and Kelsey (District 3) have followed suit and left the area. Wise move, as the fight around the cornucopia is fierce!_

Stacia, one of the Careers saw a bag that she desperately wanted. It was the nicest that Vera Bradley had to offer, and it had a deep blue pattern, perfect for blending in, but still being fashionable. Rebecca saw the bag too, and being a Career herself, saw a chance at glory and high fashion. A fist fight broke out, but Stacia finally overpowered her District Two opponent. Rebecca ran off towards what she thought was a waterfall. Elizabeth saw a trident sticking out of the pile of supplies and reached for it. Ashley eyed her, but left the District One tribute alone as she grabbed a bow and quiver. They both disappeared into the woods. Emma of District 5 sneaked around the back of the metal object and found some explosives, which she thought might come in handy.

Margaret of District 8 had failed at reaching the cornucopia, and tried to run towards the woods, but she tripped in a hole and fell off a cliff. A cannon was heard in the distance. Cait wasn't listening to that. She was trying to wipe the blood off her face. Naomi had broken her nose in a scuffle over some bread, and revenge was on the brain. Within minutes, 23 tributes had disappeared into the woods, and a hovercraft had retrieved Margaret's lifeless form.

 _Well, wasn't that just exhilerating? In case you missed it in the rest of the action, Raina (District 9) and Kelly (District 10) rekindled an old rivalry between their two districts by fighting over a bag of medical supplies. Alexandria (District 12) retrieved a trident, which is odd, considering her location and expertise. Meriesa (District 6) grabbed a shield. Maybe she will make a unicycle out of it. Aimee (District 11) grabbed a spear, and ran screaming like a banshee into the fir trees. There were two sets of bows and arrows, and Katie, the only surviving District 8 tribute grabbed the second set. Oh, and I just heard that Rae (District 7) found a sword. She scored an 8 on her test, and was very adept in melee combat. She will be quite dangerous in the Games. We'll be right back with the rest of Day One's action!_


	2. Day One

_And, we're back! I'm Caesar Flickerman, and this is the Hunger Games! Now, before we go back to today's action, I'd like to get something straight. In our last broadcast, the names of three, yes, three tributes were misspelled. Kelli (District 10), Meriesa (District 6), and Lexie (District 5) all had their names incorrectly spelled. The people responsible have been sacked, and replaced with slightly less uncapable writers. Hopefully this will be the last mistake this station makes. Now, we go back to the action!_

Katie, Emma, and Raina had decided to form an alliance earlier in the day, and set to gathering food. They had found what seemed to have been a garden at one time, with fruit trees and wild berries. Emma, who had been shocked by the trauma of the cornucopia, sat on the ground picking flowers like a small child. Katie set to picking the berries. "Raina, do you think that these are poisonous? They look funny."

Raina was high up in a tree trying to find some apples that were still edible. "Give 'em to Emma. If she dies, we'll know not to eat them." Emma only seemed half-against the idea. She ate a few of the berries, but seemed fine. The three suddenly heard someone coming through the woods towards them. They scaled the trees, and hid in the branches. Underneath them crept Ally, who had somehow procured a dagger. She ran through the clearing, then ran off towards what sounded like people screaming.

 _Ladies and gentlemen! I have a startling announcement to make! It seems as if two of our tributes have decided to bite the hand that feeds them. Or try, at the least. Rebecca (District 4) and Samantha (District 2), both very well loved heroes in the Capitol have threatened to end their lives in defiance of the games. Our wonderful gamesmakers struck them both dead with artificial lightning. A sad end to two promising tributes, both of whom had a chance to win it all. We now return to the games._

Ally walked by two burnt corpses, wondering who they were, and why they died. But, philosophy wasn't wise in the Arena, and she quickly forgot them. In another part of the Arena, Kelsey had found a cave, where she hid, trying to stay away from the other tributes. "What am I doing here? This is crazy...I'm crazy….I never should have volunteered...but...she was too young to come…" She rolled up into a ball cried gently. Avery found the cave, and came inside. "Do you mind if I join you, Kelsey?"

"They say that insanity is better with friends...sure."

Zara, who had been separated from her fellow tribute Raina ran into District 7's Chard and Rae. Tori and Naomi found them, and they all decided to search for water. But, when they found a mountain spring, someone was already there.

"It's Chard! He's so handsome! Ooooooooooooo." Everyone looked rather perplexed, until Elizabeth jumped out of the bushes, with a pencil and paper. "Can I get your autograph? You're just soooo cool." Chard took off like a scared rabbit, with Elizabeth in hot pursuit.

Stacia had distanced herself from everyone else, in order to gather herself and plan for an attack. A small silken parachute dropped in over her. Inside the metal canister was fresh bread and canned fish. As she received her saltines and sardines, Aimee and Lexie were picking berries, but were both scratched by the three-inch thorns. Lexie, who wasn't used to the outdoors or hard labour quickly became ill from the bugs in the air.

 _My goodness! What amazing events so far! Poor Chard (District 7), he just can't lose, or win? I don't know. I certainly hope that he does well, even though I'm sure his mother taught him not to kill girls...MY WORD. Mariesa (District 6) has just taken out three, yes, I said three tributes. She must have found the explosives that Emma (District 5) lost on her way out of the cornucopia. A huge fireball has exploded in the center of the Arena, and three cannon-shots have been fired. I suppose that we'll find out who the unlucky tributes were tonight. And, on a smaller note, Kelli (District 10) just danced with the devil in the pale moonlight, barely escaping the blade of Carissa, who apparently is very skilled with a shovel. All those times in the mines of District 12 must have payed off._

As darkness fell, the Capitol's theme played, and the faces of the fallen tributes appeared in the sky. A mechanical voice sounded off the dead:

 **Margaret, District 8**

 **Rebeccah, District 2**

 **Samantha, District 4**

 **Alexandria, District 12  
Cait, District 3  
Ashley, District 10**

 _Before we begin our second day, I'd like to summarize the nighttime events. We have many of our tributes just staring at the night sky, unable to sleep at all. Stacia has seemed to make an alliance with Kelsey, and they sleep almost on top of each other in an attempt to conserve heat. Ally, who's witch hunt was slightly unsuccessful, received a hatchet. Will she use it as a weapon, or a way to survive? Time will tell. Some of the tributes talk amongst themselves wondering what will happen tomorrow, and I'm quite sure that every one of them is wondering what you at home are: Who will win the Hunger Games? We'll be back tomorrow with more live coverage. For everyone here in the Capitol, and everyone at the Hunger Games Entertainment Network, I'm Caesar Flickerman, stay shiny, and may the odds be ever in your favor!_


	3. Day Two

_And we are back! I'm Caesar Flickerman, and this is the Hunger Games! Now, before we start, I'd like to take this moment to offer my condolences to District 7, and the family, and friends of Rae, who was brutally murdered by District 6's Avery. I will not go into details for the sake of those close to her, but, just know that involved a frog, two trees, and a piece of cake. Always remember kids, the cake is most likely a lie. Our hearts here in the Capitol go out to Rae's family in this time of grieving. But, the Games must continue on, so, I must bid you farewell for a time so that we can see is transpiring in the Arena._

"I'll find them, and then kill them all with my mighty AXE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ally's victory laugh was cut short as the hatchet slipped from her fingers and landed on her toe. She suddenly found herself with only nine digits below her waist. The laughter turned to a whimper, then turned into a cry, then a scream. She threw the hatchet far away, and ran towards the mountain, in search of a cave which might conceal her till she could attach the toe. The axe landed near Raina, who was further down the mountain. She assumed that a sponsor had sent it, and stuffed it in a backpack she had found. She did wonder why there was blood on it, but the thought quickly left her mind as she heard Aimee running towards her.

"Kelsey, you can't hide forever! Hahahahahahahahahaha! I'm gonna catch you, then I'm gonna kill you." Kelsey scrambled through the bush as the banshee known as Aimee chased after her. She had found war paint, and brandished her spear. "I'll kill you with menace, malice, chalice, and all the words. All the things. No strings. Wing-dings, and you're gonna DIE." Kelsey wondered if the crazy was contagious, and sped up.

 _Caesar Flickerman here. Well, that was just odd. Who let that tribute into the Games? Hahahahaha! Just joking, but, on a more somber note, the Games can get to people, though I haven't seen this level of wacko in quite some time. Oh, something that has just come in. It seems that Zara (District 9) has gone after Carissa of District 12. Carissa was resourceful enough to survive, however, and they both live to fight another day. We now take you back to the Games._

Mariesa cautiously walked towards an opening. Her explosive entrance to the Games had, in her mind, made her a target. She knew that she had the most kills, and the best weapon, but, would she live long enough to use it again?

"Halt. If you don't want to die, drop the bombs, and put your hands in the air." A sharp object prodded Mariesa's back. She did as she was asked, then turned around, slowly. There stood Elizabeth, pencil in hand. Kelli stood by her side, a big grin on her face. "We're going to find Chard. Wanna come?"

"Sure! Let's go find him!" The three skipped off together in search of the only boy in the Games.

In another part of the woods, at the base of the mountains, Katie was preparing a trap. She had created a device that would fire poisoned darts at whoever stepped on a tripwire. It was along the only path down the mountain, and she knew that someone was bound to come along. She wasn't wrong. Naomi, who had separated herself from all others, was walking down the trail without a care in the world. She still didn't have a care in the world, even as the venom was coursing through her veins. She simply stopped walking, and hit the earth. Katie was thankful that the poor girl never knew what hit her.

"Can I make it home? I'm no fighter. I'm a disgrace to my District, but, I can't fight. I can't go home, they'd kill me. I can't stay here, I'll die. What would my parents think? If I allowed myself to be killed, they would be ashamed. If I survived, but didn't kill, I would be the laughing stock of the Capitol. To be, or not to be...that was a book once, wasn't it? I don't know. I just wish I could die." Stacia stayed by herself, alone in her cave, untouched by the rest of the games.

 _Well, folks….looks like we have a potential target for the Gamesmakers. Sad too, such a good prospect. We shall see how that unfolds. Now, before we move on, let us honor the fallen tributes of the day as they appear on the sky of the Arena. Rae, of District 7, and Naomi, of District 11, we salute your courage and bravery, and the honor that you have brought your people. May the memory of your sacrifice never fade. Well folks, in two days, we have lost 8 tributes. Here are those who still remain:_ _ **Stacia and Elizabeth (District 1), Tori (District 2), Kelsey (District 3), Ally (District 4), Lexi and Emma (District 5), Mariesa and Avery (District 6), Chard (District 7), Katie (District 8), Zara and Raina (District 9), Kelli (District 10), Amiee (District 11),**_ _and_ _ **Carissa (District 12).**_ _Let's hope that these tributes' odds are more in their favor than the last few. If anything happens in the night, I, Caesar Flickerman, will be sure to let you know. Goodnight, folks!_

Chard used the cover of darkness to reach the girl's camp without being spotted. He was tired of being harassed by fangirls, but he wasn't about to kill anyone. So he had a better plan instead. Mariesa was supposed to be on duty, but she had fallen asleep on top of Kelli, who was sleeping next to Elizabeth. "It would be so simple. They'd never feel it. I could...but I shouldn't. Just take the supplies." And that he did, leaving only a sugar cube at each girl's feet. A quick, joking salute to the gamesmakers and audience, then he was gone like a ghost.


	4. Day Three

_**/**_ _Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome, once again to the Hunger Games! I'm Caesar Flickerman, your commentator extraordinaire for the games. Last night had quite a bit of humor in it, with Chard, our fearless male from District 7 cleverly confounding the fangirl pack. Let's see if he can survive their imminent wrath today._

Tori, who had spent time searching for Chard, decided that she had better take out the other tributes if she wanted to win. "Besides," she thought, "Maybe I can pull a Katniss and Peeta, and get Chard, and win!" She gleefully skipped through the woods, never realizing that Lexie was watching her every move. Fortunately for the star-crossed lover, Lexie was too intent on gathering firewood, in preparation for what she expected to be a very cold night.

"Chard! Chard! Where are you?" Avery ran frantically through the rocky peaks near the top of the Arena. She carried a dagger in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Even in the Games, Chard never once thought of his own safety. He could also tell that Avery was carrying her knife the wrong way, so he felt pretty safe.

"I need you to kill me."

"No."

"I have blood on my hands! I killed Rae. I poisoned her, and watched her choke to death. I...I can't live with that! Please, take my suffering from me. Please." Chard gently took the knife from her trembling hands. He lifted it up above, as if he was about to strike her pounding heart. Then, he let it drop. Avery collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

"I can't...won't kill you. You were forced by the Capitol to fight here. They are the true enemy. Survive. Win this game. And then show them how evil they are. But, I will not harm you. You have my word."

"Thank you." A whisper, then a sigh.

Emma had found the stream. By this point, all alliances had fallen apart, and she wasn't sure who was friend and who was foe. Suddenly, Mariesa burst fell into a pool of water near her, creating a huge splash. "Quick. Run!" They both begin to sprint away from the brook, and they could hear the voices of Kelsey and Katie, who had apparantely teamed up in order to kill both tributes.

 _Well, that was quite a touching moment, wasn't it? Strong tributes in this game, very strong. And look! The sun is going down, and everyone survived! A very quiet day, all-in-all. It looks as if Ally (District 4) has teamed up with Kelli (District 10) to create a shelter of some kind. Well folks...that about wraps up today. Again, tune in tonight for extended coverage of the Games. I'm sure that the Gameskeepers have something wonderful and violent up their sleeves. You won't want to miss it!_

The Gamesmakers did have something up their sleeves: a harsh and bitter flash winter on the mountain. Tori was not used to such harsh conditions, and was unprepared for the weather. She finally saw a light. "I'm dying. Is that...heaven? I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!" The last part she shouted out. Kelli, who was inside the shelter that gave the light that Tori thought was the sign of her demise, came out and pulled the freezing tribute into the shanty that she and Ally had made. Both took turns caring for the frozen girl.

Ally sat in the wee hours of the morning next to a sleeping Tori. The lights had dimmed, and the wind whistled through the trees. "How easy it would be. I could kill them both, and then I would be a threat. But...no one would have to know it was me. But...they are my friends? They'll kill me, in the end. But...I just can't. Can't I? No. Yes. Never. We'll see." It was her turn to sleep, so she woke Kelli, then spent the rest of her night tossing and turning.

Amiee ran through the woods at the base of the mountain. It was warmer in those climes, but still much colder than she would have liked. She realized what she had to do, and it thrilled her. She let out a massive, maniacal laugh, then ran towards what she thought was a light. "They'll never see me coming."

A small parachute landed above Emma's head. She had found an outcrop in the rock, where she was able to make a shelter. Inside was an extremely powerful explosive. "Plan B? Sounds good." She waved at the ceiling, and her brother, who worked in the Capitol, and could get his hands on that sort of thing.

Stacia received a similar package, but inside her canister was just a note:

 **You are a disgrace to us all. Kill, or we will kill you.**

 **-District One**

Cold sweat broke out on her forehead. The people that she knew had the power to manipulate the games to that great an extent. "I've failed them all." She took out a rope that she had on hand, and stole into the wintry night. "Must find a tribute. Must find someone to...kill. Wait...what am I thinking? This is madness! I can't stand for this. But...I have no choice." Footsteps up ahead alerted her to the presence of another tribute. Stacia waited behind a tree. A shadowy figure walked by, and Stacia took her chance. In a moment, she stood over a corpse, the rope hanging about her victim's neck. Stacia rolled her over. "Oh, dear Lord, have mercy on me." Elizabeth stared back at her with glazed over eyes. Stacia covered her face with her hands. "What have I done?" Another parachute landed near her. Inside, another message:

 **You have done well. Your fellow tribute was weak. She would not**

 **have made a honorable winner.**

 **-District One**

Stacia looked up, and screamed at the ones who made her a monster.


	5. Day Four

_Well, it seems as if one of our Careers has finally found her backbone. Tragic, though, that it was her best friend and fellow tribute that died. But, this is the Games, and I'm Caesar Flickerman! We are on Day Four of the competition. As of right now, we have 9 dead tributes, which means that 15 still breathe and fight. Every single one of the Districts is represented, and Districts 5 and 6, and 9 still have both their tributes. We shall see today if the number of living contestants drops. It is setting up to be a promising 24 hours, but, let's get to the action to find out for ourselves._

Aimee, haven given into her darkest side, now wore a strange clown face, with a ridiculous grin. She carried around a dagger and muttered, "Why so serious?" everywhere she went, and would throw puns at the trees. Several died. She was unable to find any tributes though, because they caught wind of her bad jokes and hid.

Tori was still finding it hard to breathe, even though Ally and Kelli had given her all the broth they had. Their attempts to warm the poor girl up had failed. They heard the familiar beeping of a parachute's tracker, and left their shack to see where it landed.

"Of course it would be twenty feet up. I'll get it." Ally sprang up into the tree that had caught the silken chute, but on her return trip, her foot slipped, and she fell. Hard. Ten feet was still enough to break bones, and her leg was a fractured mess. Kelli carried her into the shanty, then tried to heal both her fallen comrades.

From a distance, Kelsey watched, patiently. Kelli would be unable to defend two invalids and herself.

Avery and Chard awoke on the top of the mountain to a warm breeze. The sun was shining, and the winter had vanished. They both ate a simple meal, then packed their things. "There's a group of rocks that will conceal and protect us." Chard led Avery towards another mountain peak. Unfortunately, someone had beaten them to the spot. Arrows began to fly and rebound off the rock walls. "This way!" Chard climbed up a rock face and was off and running towards the assailant. Avery was a little slower, and was nearly two yards behind him. Chard suddenly heard a scream that died away to nothing more than a murmur. He spun, and saw Stacia, fear and remorse in her eyes, stabbing Avery in the back.

"NO!" Chard rushed the now weeping killer, but stopped as he felt an arrow pierce his own spinal cord. He fell, and whispered, "I tried." Stacia bowed her head and cried over the two that she had killed. She quietly sang a lullaby to Avery, not caring if Carissa killed her or not. The second girl rose out of the rocks, bow in hand, but for some reason figured that one kill was enough for the day.

 _Wow. Now, that is just heartbreaking. Our hearts go out to the fallen's families. We are truly sorry. Well, folks, that about wraps up today. We'll be back with more action on the morrow. Until next time, I'm Caesar Flickerman, and this is the Hunger Games!_

"Mr. President. Of course sir. I'll see to it immediately." Head Gamesmaker Tiberius Nairn put down his comm device, and moved to a holographic table which showed the entire Arena. "A pack of wolverns in Sector Six will do nicely. The President doesn't want too many tributes being this tight. Loosen them up a bit."

Ally limped out of the shack to look for berries. Kelli had put a splint on her leg, and she was able to use a stick as a crutch. The names and faces of three tributes went up on the sky, but she had little time to think about the deaths of Chard, Avery, and Elizabeth, because instead of the anthem, she heard the roar of wolverns. The muttations were feared throughout the Districts as one of the greatest hunters ever created. She immediately tried to reach the nearest tree. Her legs were pretty much useless, and her arms were tired from exhaustion. The mutts reached her failing body, and after a few horrifying moments, the alpha male bit down on her leg. Hard. Ally cried out in pain as she watched her leg being torn apart in the mouth of the huge mutt. All faded to black as they rushed in on her. Her body lost all weight, and she drifted away.

The cannon shocked the wolverns for a short while, but then they went back to feasting. Kelli and Tori watched in silent horror as their friend was torn apart. They gripped each other tighter and tighter, and silently prayed that the mutts wouldn't find them. Finally, the hovercraft came, and armed soldiers killed off the mutts, and gathered the dead body of Ally.

Lexie sat in a tree, a mile away, and watched the lights, and heard the roars, but decided that tonight was not a good night to leave her perch.

Zara sat in a field of nothing but wildflowers. She hummed an old folk song from home, and felt the cool breeze on her face. She could hear children laughing all around her. The sky was clear, and everything was right with the world. She saw her love walking towards her, a picnic basket in hand. Not a word was spoken, but they both begin to eat the most delicious food Zara had ever tasted. She looked up to the sky, noticing how vibrant everything looked. Everything was good, finally. Her life was going the way it was supposed to. Then she looked back at her companion. His bones were already drying in the sun. Zara screamed. The land around her was burnt to a crisp.

Zara woke from sleep screaming. It had all been a dream. She felt a large welt on her leg. "Tracker jackers. Typical. When will these 'makers come up with something original?"


	6. Day Five

_Yes, Ladies and gentlemen, Tracker jackers, those horrible mutts from the War are back. How much they affect the tributes we will just have to see. All in all, a very quiet night, except for Ally's tragic death. Oh, and it seems as if Aimee (District 11) is gathering a proverbial army_. _I see Emma (District 5), Raina (District 9), Kelsey (District 3), and Carissa (District 12) all taking turns guarding a camp in the South of the Arena. Mariesa and Katie of Districts 6 and 8 have found safety together. Let's see what our fifth day holds. Just one more day till the Feast. Then we'll see what those tributes really are made of._

The pack of tributes marched through the forest, looking for anyone not in their group. Carissa took up the rear, bow at the ready. Sadly, bows could never stop tracker jackers. They swarmed the poor tribute from 12, and within seconds, she was a mass of boils. The cannon sounded, and the rest were off like horses at a race. The trackers didn't pursue, but instead fell the ground. Dead.

"Please! Someone...end the pain. Please." Lexie crawled out of the bushes at Aimee's feet. "It hurts. Bad." Aimee pulled out her spear, and ran it through Lexie's heart. The cannon was heard.

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT? WE HAD MEDICINE!" Kelsey screamed in Aimee's face. "This is war, or haven't you noticed? We have got to kill them all, before they kill us. Hehehehehe, she probably was faking the problem anyway. She looks pretty silly, though, doesn't she? JOKE'S ON YOU, LEXIE." Aimee stomped off. The others looked at one another in shock and disgust.

Kelli and Tori lost each other on their way out of the mountain side they had built their shack on. Tori was still weak from her illness, and was unprepared for an attack by Zara. The two wrestled for several minutes, before Tori finally bashed her attacker's head on a rock. She stumbled off, too weak to finish the job.

 _Well, what a day! If the people won't kill, the jackers will. We'd like to take this time to honor the fallen tributes. Ally (District 4). Carissa (District 12). Lexie (District 5). Now, don't go away, folks. Tomorrow, as you all know, is the Feast! The Cornucopia will be restocked, and letters from home will be placed in the Arena. We'll see who goes, who stays, and who lasts the night. For everyone here at the Hunger Games, I'm Caesar Flickerman._

"Aha! Look what I found, girls." Aimee pulled Kelli by her hair into the firelight.

"I want to join! Please...don't kill me."

"Begging. I like that. But, it's weak. Kill Emma or Raina. Then I might let you join." Aimee handed Kelli her spear, then pointed at the two she'd just named. They looked on in terror. Kelli looked at the two, then the spear. It clattered to the ground.

"I can't. I won't. Kill them if you want to, but...I'm out." Kelli started to walk away.

"Have it your way." Aimee turned and threw the spear with such force that it went all the way through Kelli's body. Everyone covered their eyes at the sight.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Tori walked into camp. "Oh. That's bad. Real bad." Raina jumped up and tried to gain a chokehold on the intruder. Tori wrestled her to the ground, and then placed a foot on her neck. "Can I join this little party?"

Aimee smiled. "Sure."


	7. Day Six (Feast)

_Well, ladies and gentlemen, the Cornucopia is re-stocked, and the contestants are on their way. Well, at least the ones going. Emma (District 5), Tori (District 2), and Raina (District 9) have stayed at the camp to guard supplies. Stacia (District 1) also hasn't moved from her cave for the last several hours, so her presence at the Feast is doubtful._

Kelsey and Aimee were the runners for their team. Kelsey had a hatchet, and Aimee her spear. They noticed three other tributes running towards the Cornucopia. Kelsey took on Mariesa, and quickly dispatched her with the hatchet. A cannon scared the others. Zara ran off into the woods, leaving her memoirs and supplies. Aimee grabbed them, then returned home. Katie gathered what she could, then ran away.

A relatively painless Feast, I should think. We'll see what the rest of the day brings.

When Aimee and Kelsey returned to camp, they noticed that Tori was the only one there.

"Emma and Raina stole our food, then ran off."

Aimee brandished her spear. "Let's get 'em."

The three ran towards a clearing, where smoke was rising. They reached the fire, and saw nothing. Tori fell to the ground. "Ambush." She whispered, then died. Another arrow killed Kelsey. Two figures came out of the foliage.

"You wanted us killed? Turnabout is fair play, I suppose." Raina brandished a long knife, and Emma carried a pack of explosives.

"Now...that was just a ploy. I knew she didn't have it in her! Let's be reasonable. Wait...what are you doing? NO! Stop!" Emma pressed a button on the bomb, then stuck it to Aimee.

"You have thirty seconds. Oh, did I mention that if you try to pull it off, it blows up? Sorry about that. Not." Aimee grinned, then laughed.

"Now...that's funny." She ran off, laughing like a maniac. A few seconds later, the boom of the explosive was heard, then the boom of the cannon.

Far from the action, Katie saw the smoke of the bomb rise into the sky. "Best not investigate that…"

The anthem was heard throughout the Arena, and six faces were seen.

 **Kelli, District 10**

 **Mariesa, District 6**

 **Kelsey, District 3**

 **Aimee, District 11**

 **Tori, District 2**

Wow. I've never seen that bomb attack. Revenge is a powerful thing. We are certainly down to a select few. We have Stacia (District 1), Emma (District 5), Katie (District 8), and both tributes of District 9 (Zara and Raina). As we go into Night Six...what will happen? Keep watching to find out!

"Why? What have I become? What have they made me? I'll go back, if I win, and I'll be a hero. But I won't be. I'll be a monster, paraded and wined and dined as a legend. I can't do it." Stacia stood at the top of a mountain. She looked up at the night sky. "YOU MADE ME THIS." Then it was over. Blood poured from her still beating heart. She fell from the mountain as the cannon sounded. "I win."

Katie and Raina had banded together, to gather food for the next day. Raina bent over to pick some berries. "I'm sorry, Raina."

"What?" Raina felt a trident pierce her organs, and she fell backwards.

"There's only a few of us left, and I don't plan on losing. It's better this way."

Cannon.

Zara was lost, and she knew it. She was in a new part of the Arena, and it was unfamiliar to her. The cliff was two feet ahead, and she never knew it. It was dark, and she plunged right over. The cannon fired before her body hit the ground.

Emma heard the shots around her, and realized that there could only be one left besides her. "I could win this. I really could." She tried to tie a bandage around her arm. She had cut it while sharpening her arrowheads. Suddenly, Katie jumped into the clearing where she sat. Emma jumped up, and without thinking, fired an arrow at the assailant, killing her on the spot. The cannon sounded.

 _Congratulations, Emma of District 5, for winning the Hunger Games. You have brought honor to your District, and to Panem. The odds were in your favor._ A metallic voice sounded through the now empty Arena. Emma raised a fist in victory.

 _Well, wasn't that exhilerating? What an amazing run! And such a turnaround at the end. I'm sure that the celebration in 5 will last for months to come! As always, I'm Caesar Flickerman, saying Goodnight, and may the odds be ever in your favor. So long, folks!_


End file.
